


The Family They Deserve: Part 7

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Family They Deserve [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy John Winchester, Kid Winchesters (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n takes the boys out for one last dinner before she officially becomes a Winchester.





	The Family They Deserve: Part 7

“Boys? You ready?”

Y/n peered into their room, Sam attempting to tie his shoelaces, Dean messing with his hair.

“You look fine, sweetie”, she assured, ruffling Dean’s hair-which only earned her a glare, y/n winking teasingly, before helping Sam with his shoes.

“Why can’t we just get a few burgers?” Dean grumbled, hating that he’d had to get dressed up for tonight.

“Because, Dean, we’re going to a fancy restaurant. We need to look presentable-and I wanted to take you all somewhere special”.

He didn’t argue any further-after all, she was treating them. Dean grabbed his jacket, shrugging it on and scowling at his reflection.

“Get your little asses out there as quick as you can. Your dad’s already late as it is”, she sighed, entering the living room and looking out of the window, John’s car still not visible on the small amount of road she could see.

She just hoped he’d show up before their reservation was cancelled.

“Fuck, princess-I’m so sorry”.

She held her hand up, shaking her head and rushing Dean and Sam into the car.

“Doesn’t matter-you can explain later”, she said with a contemptuous glare. “Just make sure we don’t completely miss our dinner”.

He nodded, quickly jumping in and starting the car, reversing out of the little clearing and down the makeshift track to join the road.

He truly hadn’t meant to be late-but his last-minute idea had taken longer than expected.

John just hoped they’d get there on time-and y/n would be able to enjoy the meal she’d planned.

“I wanna sit next to y/n”, Sam whined, Dean shaking his head in refusal.

“How about you both sit next to me?” she suggested, sending John an apologetic look.

He shrugged it off, hoisting Sam over the table and into his seat, settling opposite everyone.

A smile formed on John’s face as he watched her take care of both his kids, Dean smiling to himself when y/n made a joke, Sam practically climbing onto her lap as they both looked through the menu.

“You want a chicken salad?” she asked, not familiar with most of the dishes written in what she assumed was French.

Sam shook his head, taking the menu and looking it over, y/n turning her attention to Dean.

“What’re you getting?”

He pointed to the ‘cheeseburger’ at the back of the menu, and y/n pursed her lips with a smile.

“Of course”, she laughed, pinching his cheek and taking his menu, perusing it herself.

She glanced up after a minute, finding John still watching her with a wistful smile.

“What?” she asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he stared.

“Nothing”, he shrugged. “You look beautiful”, he said honestly, unable to fathom managing to end up with a woman as perfect as she was.

She rolled her eyes in jest, letting out a huff and looking John over.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Mr Winchester”.

He took her hand, twirling her engagement ring and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

She reached up, stroking his cheek softly as Dean watched on, his dad totally in love with this woman.

“Can you guys stop being gross?” he grumbled, looking around and noticing the eyes that were watching the love-fest going on, sinking into his seat, completely mortified.

“Aww-is the little baby embarrassed?” she teased, leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek, leaving behind a stain of lipstick that Dean hurried to wipe away, his face a deep red-but a smile on his face nonetheless.

Sam had long since fallen asleep, sat on y/n’s lap, Dean leaning against her arm, playing on the Game Boy y/n had bought him.

“So…tomorrow, huh?” John started.

She nodded, nervously playing with her hands as she looked at John.

“You’re sure about this, right?” she asked suddenly, John frowning at the question. “I just mean-I’m the first woman after…y’know…” she trailed off, hating to bring up a painful topic. “And…you’re sure you really want this? You want me…as your wife…not just a mother for these two?” she whispered, hating that she was even doubting John’s love-but having to ask.

“Sweetheart, there’s no-one else I’d rather be with”, he answered sincerely, y/n suddenly flustered, a bashful grin on her face.

“Right, well…after we get home and put the kids to bed…you can enjoy all of this one last time before I officially become your wife”, she winked, John’s eyes widening with excitement, impatiently yelling for the check, desperate to get home as soon as possible.


End file.
